


Made For You

by CorpseKnight



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Love Poems, M/M, Songfic, Tom needs to man up, Unrequited Love, its bad, save him, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseKnight/pseuds/CorpseKnight
Summary: Tom has a brainstorming session with only one storm on his mind.





	Made For You

Tom blinked at the computer that sat beside him on the bed, opened and leaving him squinting in the otherwise dark environment of his bedroom. The words he wanted to say had left him long ago, and now he was drowning among transition phrases and grammar, trying to piece the bits of ideas into one coherent song. He had rewritten the same phrase three times now, a sigh escaping his lips as he went for four. 

 

_You drive me crazy_

_Blinking like neon lights in my head_

_I'm bleeding for you_

_Heart's pumping this love ‘til I'm dead_

 

Finally satisfied by the phrase, he moved on, strumming on trusty old Susan, his bass, his therapist, the first to hear when he was angry, upset, or, in this case, in love. Love, oh how it hurt, burned through his chest cavity and left him defenseless whenever the taller man even glanced at him, in frustration or with a rare smile. 

 

Tom turned back to the page, using one hand to type out a few more lines. 

 

_ Whoever said love was gentle _

_ Honey, they lied to you _

_ This whole concept is mental _

_ We both know that's true _

 

Tom indulged himself in the brief fantasy of singing this to the taller man, taking out his bass and never meeting his eyes until the moment just before they kissed, where he'd look up and see something besides hatred or annoyance, true love and affection, all for Tom- 

But after all, that was just a crazed fantasy, a pipe dream. 

 

_We'll be a wreck together_

_But maybe that's good_

_I'm light as a feather_

_But you're dense as wood._

_And we'll be such a wreck together_

_That sure is true_

_But you're red, and I'm blue_

_You were made for me, and I was made for you._

 

Tom stared at the document a little longer, before sighing and almost angrily closing it, going to get the bottle of special alcohol. 

 

It was going to be a night he needed to forget about the Norwegian he loved and how he would never love Tom back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, leave a comment or kudos, it'd really make my day. 
> 
> Notes to add: I wrote this poem thing myself, I honestly love writing prose. Also, it's my birthday as of 12/3! My present to myself is mildly angsty Tom, I guess? 
> 
> My social media, if you're interested:   
> Rabbitveins on tumblr and Instagram
> 
> Hit me up, either here or there, for requests! 
> 
> Have a great day, you all!


End file.
